Kevin's Spy Day 2001
by stinichra
Summary: Old, old story. Created based on a challenge at the Shawn & Belle: Fanfics and Chatter board. It was during the time when Shawn, Belle, etc were in high school. Kevin invents a spying tool and tests it out at Salem High.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters or the show. But I do own Spyla. :D

**Author's Note: **This story was created a very, very long time ago. The Shawn and Belle: Fanfics and Chatter board created the Points Challenge in 2001. There were a list of things you could include in the story and each item was worth a certain amount of points. I don't remember all of them, obviously, but after reading this story just now I can tell you which parts I got points for, lol. The most random sections that are included were probably worth a lot of points. So, keep in mind, this story was just for kicks and giggles and I was in my mid-teens when I wrote it. I was a huge Shawn/Belle fan back in the day. Hope you enjoy this trip back in time. Let me know what you think!

* * *

_Yeah, ok I know your first reaction. Why would you want to read about MY day? I don't blame you, hell if I was someone else I wouldn't want to read about me either... BUT (you knew it was coming) this day in particular was oddly fascinating. Again, I'm positive you are currently pondering, "This nerd must be out of his mind." So, without further ado, I'll begin my story._

_It all started on May 22, 2001. For the past year I'd been working on an invention for Traveller's Jamaristy Fair. Traveller is a very prestigious technology __company__ based in Canada that often looks towards young scientists and engineers for ideas. My original plan was to make a computer that would organize and control your refrigerator. I mean, who wouldn't want one of those? I discarded the idea when my mother warned me not to touch any of the food in her house._

_My second idea is what led to one of the weirdest days of my life. I began drafting plans for Spyla. Spyla was the name for my spider sized __spy camera. I got the idea when one of the cheerleaders, Christina, complained about a girl named Shyla constantly spying on her and her boyfriend Tanner._

_Anyway, I hoped Spyla would be my foot in the door of beautiful Canada's first class tech company. To get there, I had to test it out and that's when my day began..._

Kevin Lambert positioned his latest invention on the wall near a set of lockers two minutes before the late bell for third period. He had already made sure no one was watching. The last thing he needed was to have Mr. Woods questioning him about what he was doing. He was a terrible liar and his test run for Spyla would be ruined.

While running into the chemistry room, Kevin stuck the audio piece in one of his ears and stuck the visual display screen in his pocket.

"As you can tell by my presence, your teacher is not here today. I'll be your substitute for this class period. My name is Shelle Robinson and as long as you keep your voice level down while I watch my soaps, I don't care what you do." With that, the sub walked behind the desk and pulled out a small TV. She didn't glance at the students again.

_Perfect_, Kevin thought. He could spend this class watching and listening to what Spyla picked up.

"You won't do it. Not even you would do something like that and not while he's right there."

Kevin's eyebrows raised as he recognized the voice of one of his many tormentors, Josh Anderson.

Another voice came through. Eric. "Yes, I would and I will. Watch me."

When countless seconds of silence passed without a response from either person, Kevin thought something was wrong with the reception. As he inspected the ear piece, Eric strolled into the classroom and directly towards Belle Black. Shawn-Douglas Brady was at a separate lab table deep in conversation with Philip. With his back turned, Shawn didn't notice the approach of his classmates.

It was until Eric checked his breath and straightened his jacket that understanding dawned on Kevin. Josh didn't believe that Eric would hit on Belle with Shawn around. Most guys at Salem High School were smart enough to know that doing so might very well result in bodily harm.

_I've got to hear this_. Using the remote he knew he would need, Kevin directed Spyla into the classroom, as close as possible to where Belle was seated. With a walk that Eric must have thought was smooth, he reached Belle's table and sat down.

"So, Belle, do you think you could let me borrow your English homework?"

Kevin shook his head at Eric's dumb question. It was hard to believe this was the guy girls called Sir Kissalot.

Belle barely acknowledged him, not even bothering to look up from the book she was reading. "My dog ate it."

Eric stared at her for a few moments, quickly recovering from his shock. It was clear from the expression on his face that he hadn't anticipated being dismissed so swiftly. He reached for Belle's hands, trying to draw her attention away from Far Away Down in the Dixie South. Curious, Kevin pulled out the viewing screen and looked at the cover. It was a book about the Dixie Chicks.

Obviously believing that a more straightforward manner would fare better with the blonde, he tried again. "Let's not waste time with small talk, sweetheart. What are you doing tonight?"

"Scrubbing my hands clean," she snapped, yanking her hands from his grip.

Eric again needed time to get over his shock at being rejected. Not once, but twice. What was her problem? "Nice. But you don't have to play hard to get."

Her response was a roll of her eyes. She finally closed her book and faced him, "Eric, what would it take to make you go away?"

****

Shawn watched the scene from the other side of the room. He had been distracted from his conversation with Phillip when he'd notice his young uncle's attention drifting.

He couldn't believe it. He never thought that Belle would fall for Eric's corny ass lines. Shawn would've paid to hear what Eric had said to her. As he witnessed the seemingly impossible, he tried to suppress the anger that was beginning to form. How could she sit and flirt with someone else when they were so close to finally getting together? When her claustrophobia presented itself during their time stuck in the elevator, he could've sworn she almost admitted that her feelings for him went beyond friendship. But then out of nervousness, he'd made that stupid joke about a penguin, a dog, and sex on the back of a motorcycle. Now he could only sit and watch while some other guy did the one thing he couldn't. Ask her out.

Kevin carefully observed the looks Shawn was shooting at the back of Eric's head. Seemed like the green-eyed monster was paying Shawn a visit. If only he knew he was misunderstanding the situation.

The bell signaling the end of third period sounded and students began filing out of the classroom. Some were heading towards the cafeteria, some were going to their lockers and others were rushing to their next class.

Waiting until he was certain everyone left, Kevin went to pick up Spyla. He went unnoticed by the substitute and left in search of more people to test on.

His search didn't last for long. He immediately spotted Philip holding Chloe's things as she pulled out more materials from her locker. Kevin casually walked by the couple, dropping Spyla as he passed. Since fourth period was free for him, he went to the library, took his normal table in the rear of the large media center, and tuned into Salem High's most popular couple.

"Admit it. You liked the movie."

"No, I didn't. It was stupid just like I thought it would be," insisted Chloe.

Philip didn't believe her. "No way. You liked Dumb and Dumber. And I can even tell you your favorite line. 'I desperately want to make love to a schoolboy.'"

"HA! Yeah, right. Why is it that you always assume you know these things about me? I'm telling you, I hated that movie. It was horrible, and it only appealed to teenagers that have shit for brains."

"WHAT?! That's like my favorite movie ever!"

Long brown hair swirled around her as she said, "My point exactly."

Kevin laughed loudly in the library. Only the two of them would fight over something as small as a movie. The librarian shot him a nasty look. Oops, too loud. He was about to go back to his "show," but he heard footsteps. _Uh-oh_. Kevin stood and rapidly shoved the screen into his pockets just moments before he was pushed behind one of the library's tall bookshelves.

Through the listening piece for Spyla, he heard Chloe yell "it's over" and clapping from what Kevin was guessing was a group of Salem High girls that had been waiting for this moment, and their chance with the BMOC, forever.

He lifted his hands to straighten his glasses and see who had pushed him, but the person knocked them off of his face and the next thing he felt was soft, warm lips moving over his.

* * *

**Kevin Spies with Spyla's Eye**

_So far the day has only been mildly interesting. Some idiot hit on Belle and made Shawn jealous. Nothing new. Chloe and Philip had a public break-up. __**Again**__. They'll be back together by the end of the day. In front of everyone, of __course__. And I got jumped in the library. Maybe I was wrong. The day has proved to be a little more than mildly interesting. Guess it depends on the person. Wait til I tell you what happened next..._

Kevin slid his arms around the small waist of the girl kissing him. Philip and Chloe were momentarily forgotten as she pressed closer to him, sliding her lips more slowly and thoroughly over his. This was his lucky month. He'd kissed Jan, one of the most popular girls at school, and Mimi, who was nowhere near as high up as Jan was but still quite a good kisser.

He wondered who this girl was and supposed it seemed rather desperate and needy of him not to check. But it was obvious she didn't want her identity revealed. She moaned softly into his mouth, and he **had** to know who it was. He let his hands roam up her back until they reached strands of long, tightly curled hair.

She pulled away from him, only to drag her tongue across his lips. "Jan," he whispered. As soon as the name was said, she jumped back, out of his arms. He reached out, wanting to bring her close again. That wasn't going to happen. Jan ran a hand through her hair, to put it back in place, and disappeared.

_She'll be back_, Kevin thought with confidence he didn't know he had. He made his way out of the corner Jan had backed him into and resumed his spying. Shawn Brady had just entered the scene.

****  
_I have no right to be mad, I have no right to be mad_, Shawn chanted in his head. His anger towards Belle had not yet subsided so he was trying to remind himself that he had no claims on her. None. He was just the **friend **he always said he was. _Being a friend never sucked this much before_.

He hurriedly spun the three numbers to his locker combination, which was coincidentally Belle's birthday. 10, 16, 84. He yanked the locker open. The faster he got his books, the faster he could get to the cafeteria, take his mind off of Belle, and finish some homework. He swung his locker shut and turned to go the cafeteria.

"Hey, Shawn!"

He turned back around to see Mary. She smiled at him and made her way to where he was standing. She was one of Salem High's newest students. Her family had moved from New York to Salem, hoping that a small town would be a better place to raise their teenage daughter. "Hi, Mary."

She stopped when she reached him. "It looked like you were in a hurry so I guess I'll make this quick."

Shawn's forehead scrunched in confusion. "Make what -" His question was cut off by her answer. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

****  
"Oh, my God!"

Kevin's outburst was followed by yet another dirty look from the librarian. He apologized and went back to watching the show. The girl was attacking Shawn. "It's a good thing Belle isn't there to see... uh oh."

****  
Jan grabbed a fistful of Mary's chestnut brown hair and harshly pulled her back. Shawn immediately took a deep breath. "Jesus Christ. She was trying to kill me," he wheezed.

Mary squealed as Jan held her death grip. Pushing the shorter girl against the locker, she demanded, "I want you to listen to me, ok?" Mary nodded as best as she could with her faced pressed against metal. "Shawnie over here is taken. Got that? **Taken.** Put your grubby hands on him again and you'll wish you'd stayed in New York. Understood?"

"Yeah, yeah. I won't touch Shawn, right, I got it." Jan let her go and the girl went racing down the hall with the impression of the locker vents on her left cheek.

Shawn's breathing returned to normal and he looked over at Jan. "Thanks a lot."

"No problem. I'd hate to see Queen Belle crying in the bathroom after she found out that the guy she's totally crushing on was kissing the new girl."

"Whoa, hold it." Shawn chuckled nervously. "What do you mean 'the guy she's totally crushing on?'"

Jan's laughter filled the hallways. "So it's true? You really don't know? Oh, that's rich. I thought it was a joke but they were serious." She shook her head, sending jet black curls flying. "Well, I'll be damned." She took a moment to laugh at him some more, causing Shawn to feel a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You! You are so dense. I mean, hello! She only drops hints every five seconds. Guys are so stupid. Here's the deal. Belle, your best friend since forever, has wanted to be more than your best friend since... forever." Jan got closer to Shawn and tapped him on the head. "Simple enough for you?"

Shawn remained disbelieving. Jan couldn't have been telling the truth. Belle was **his** best friend. He would know... right? "Let's say for argument's sake that you're right. Why are you telling me this? You do realize that you're **helping** her right?"

No sound came out of her mouth when she opened it to answer him. _Need excuse, think fast._ "No, I'm not. If she's crying over you in the bathroom, she's wasting perfectly good space that could be used by someone that needs to fix their make-up."

"Oh, really?" Shawn smirked.

Even Jan knew her excuse was terribly lame. "Look, you can think whatever you want. Just don't tell her that I did anything. Tell Belle about my involvement in this and she'll find out that you were busted being bad with Mary," Jan growled before stalking off.

****

"Maybe there's hope for her yet," Kevin said quietly. He sighed. "Time to find someone new." He used his remote to steer Spyla around the school, looking for something interesting to peek in on.

* * *

**Kevin Lambert, Spy at Large**

_Personally, the library incident was my favorite occurrence, but can you blame me? I have had the biggest crush on Jan Spears since middle school. It's great to see that being exceptionally smart is getting me something. After watching her with Shawn and Mary, I got to see a different side of her. She was being nice. In a way. I do feel bad for Mary though. It's not like she's a "ho" or anything. I think she just knows what she wants and takes weird paths to get it. Anyway, the next hour went by slowly. I was starting to think that Spyla's test run was over and that there was nothing more to see. BUT (you knew it was coming) I needed only to direct Spyla outside..._

"You want to go at it again, Kiriakis?" Jason shouted, instinctively bringing his fists in front of his face.

Philip stood snarling at Jason. He made a joke about how Chloe only used Philip for his popularity. He said that "Chloho" was just trying to rise up in the ranks so she could have her pick of the finer boys at Salem High. The students, hoping for a repeat performance of the event at dotCOM, gathered around the two guys. He managed to hold on to his temper. "Not really. I'm not as stupid as you are. I'm not going to jail again and I'm sure as hell not in the mood right now to play this game with you, because you're feeling bad after finding out about how **Jan's** the real skank and she's been creeping around with every other guy out here."

A few snickers were heard amongst the males watching. They were all sure Jason was going to attack Philip now.

It didn't happen. Philip spoke up again. "I don't need to defend Chloe's honor. She wants to do it herself."

Chloe was standing out of Philip's line of vision, but she heard everything he said. She smiled. He finally understood that she was her own person. When he left Jason standing alone, Philip ran right into Chloe. "Are you still mad at me?"

"No, of course not. I started missing those dimples."

He grinned and pulled her close to him. Whistles and hollers were heard as half of the student body watched as Chloe and Philip ended their disagreement.

****

Jason marched into the computer lab. "I tried picking a fight with Philip. My dare's over." He plopped down in one of the extremely comfortable chairs. Time for him to pick someone to answer his question or carry out his dare.

His gaze drifted over everyone. Mimi was playing. So far she'd gotten lucky with easy dares. She even managed to earn some respect. Jan, being her usual self, made a comment on how Mimi should dare someone to kiss her since it was the only way she would ever get kissed.

For Mimi, it was the straw that broke the camel's back. She blew up at Jan and a few people nearby applauded her for finally standing up for herself.

Then there was Josh. Choosing him wouldn't be any fun. The best part of the game was getting someone to do something that would embarrass them but that guy had no shame.

Of course there was always Belle. As expected, she had dutifully completed the day's assignment. She was probably almost finished. Everyone else had decided not to do the work. They had the same substitute the chemistry class had earlier that day, Shelle Robinson. She issued a warning about interrupting her "stories" and that was it.

"Belle!" Jason called. "You're up."

****

The small camera rested in a corner of the computer room. Kevin specifically chose that spot because he didn't want anyone stomping on Spyla. As he flew through his Calculus classwork, he listened to Jason try to pry Belle away from Far Away Down in the Dixie South long enough to play Truth or Dare with them. He assumed she was going to ignore Jason, but Mimi stepped in and asked her to play. She reluctantly agreed and put Down in the Dixie South aside.

Kevin directed the camera towards Jan. She looked like she was deep in thought. Whatever she was thinking about made her smile. _What I wouldn't give to know what is going on in her head_. He instantly made the decision that his next creation would be something that could read minds.

Meanwhile, Belle took the safe path and asked for a question. Kevin suspected Jason wasn't going to let her slide by. He was right; Belle refused to answer the question and asked for a dare instead. Big mistake.

"Once you choose dare, you can't go back. You know that right?"

Belle ignored Mimi's warning. "Just give me a dare, Jason, so I can get this over with." She was not going to tell them who she "wanted with a fierce passion." It was out of the question, not going to happen.

"Ok, fine. Your mission, should you choose to accept it," Jason started with a grin, "is to locate Shawn Brady and give him a kiss that he won't soon forget."

****

Kevin's gaze snapped to where Shawn sat, one row ahead of him. How did they expect Belle to get him out of class? He sat near the front of the room, facing away from the door. She wouldn't be able to get his attention.

_Or maybe everything will just fall into place_, Kevin thought as Shawn got up to leave the classroom. Watching the screen he had hidden under his desk, he could see Belle getting up to leave the computer lab. Spyla followed her out.

* * *

**Spy Teen**

_I have to admit my surprise. I didn't think Belle would actually accept the dare. Sure, everyone knows she likes Shawn but she's worked almost as hard as he has to resist it. My opinion is she's tired of waiting for him to come around. Shawn's going to get one hell of a surprise when she stops him in the hallway..._

Belle allowed herself one minute to calm down. It wasn't a big thing. She was only going to kiss her best friend in the entire world. Not a big thing at all. She started pacing and playing with her hands. Shawn was right around the corner. All she had to do was go over there, kiss him and walk away. Shouldn't be too hard.

She was still pacing the hall when Jan came out. "Hey, Blondie. Are you going to go over there or not?"

Belle turned towards her. "What are you doing out here?"

"They sent me to make sure you do what you have to do. I was having a perfect little daydream, so can you hurry this up?"

"I am," Belle almost growled.

"Ohh, feisty." Jan laughed, "Look, Lover Boy isn't going to be out here forever. Just get it over with."

Belle resisted the immature urge to stick out her tongue at Jan. Instead, she spun around and headed towards Shawn. "Shawn!"

He smiled when he saw her. "Hi, Perfect Girl. What's up?"

"I just wanted to talk to you about something," she began. She looked down at her hands and realized they were shaking. "Actually, it's kind of a secret."

"About who?"

She tried for a smile. "Come a little closer and I'll tell you. I don't want anyone to hear me." When he leaned forward, Belle gathered all her courage and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

Shawn was surprised, to say the least, when instead of hearing Belle's voice in his ear, he felt her mouth pressed against his. But despite the surprise, Shawn reacted immediately, moving his hands to her hips. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity. He wasn't going to miss out on it.

He angled his head and opened his mouth to send his tongue to search for hers. She placed her hands on his chest and clung to him as his tongue slid into her mouth.

Belle felt like she was floating above ground. She had often imagined what it would be like to kiss him, but her imagination was obviously lacking. It was more magical then she could have ever expected. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her.

"Whoa. I don't think I gave Blondie enough credit," Jan said to herself. She was about to return to the classroom, but she saw someone coming her way. A small voice told her to stop the guidance counselor before she reached Belle and Shawn. Public displays of affection were heavily frowned upon.

Jason came out. "So did they do it?"

Thinking fast, Jan pushed him away. "Don't you ever come near me again!" A puzzled expression appeared on his face. She was going to have to make up some lie about this one later. Not like she could really say she suddenly developed a conscience.

"Ms. Spears, Mr. Welles, do we have a problem here?" asked the counselor.

Jan sniffled, pretending she was on the verge of tears. "No, I'm fine."

The counselor moved closer to Jan and shot Jason a disapproving look. "If you're crying, you're not fine. What's wrong?"

"Ms. Murphy, it's just that... he's been seeing someone else," she whispered.

"WHAT?! Who the hell told you that?" exclaimed Jason. "They're lying!"

"Hmm." Ms. Murphy looked at both of the teenagers. "How about we all sit in my office for little while and talk about this?"

Jan nodded. "That would be great. I'm just going to need a minute to... you know."

"It's fine, Janice." Ms. Murphy directed her next comment to Jason, "We'll head to my office and wait for her. Let's go." Jason followed, grumbling about liars the whole way.

The second the counselor and Jason disappeared from her line of vision, Jan peeked in on Shawn and Belle. They were still going at it. She took a deep breath and forced a few tears. _I hate doing good things_, she thought as she started down the hall to guidance.

Kevin raised his eyebrows. Her scene with Jason saved Belle and Shawn. Another nice thing she'd done. **And** she cried. He hadn't known she could do that. He snickered, Shawn and Belle were still kissing. Didn't they have to come up for air sometime soon?

Mimi, still inside the computer lab, checked her watch for the fifth time since Jason left. What was taking everyone so long? Belle had been gone for a good twenty minutes, Jan for fifteen and Jason for ten. "I think I'm going to see what's going on out there." She rose from her seat and when she reached the door Belle came in. "What the hell took you so long?" she asked, poking Belle in the shoulder.

"Sorry, I had to... find Shawn," Belle lied. She didn't feel like sharing details with Mimi. True, they were best friends but the whole school would know everything about the kiss if she told Mimi about it. "Where's Jan?"

A frown settled on Mimi's face. Belle hadn't even told her if she went through with it. She pushed the thought away. Hopefully, Belle would tell her later. "She went out to make sure you were finishing up with the dare. Then, neither of you came back so Jason went to see what was going on. Now, you're here and they're-"

"Are you out of your damn mind, Jan?" Jason yelled as he entered the room behind his girlfriend. "Are you?!"

She simply rolled her eyes. "Calm down, Jase."

He glared at her. "Calm down? Jan, thanks to you I have to see the counselor three times a week until the end of the year!"

"School's over in a month," Jan said.

"That's not the point."

Mimi jumped in. "Where were you and what did you do?"

Shooting another glare Jan's way, Jason answered, "This little genius here told guidance that I was cheating on her. So she took us to her office and Jan was sitting there _crying_. Now I've gotta see that evil woman three times a week for the next month to talk about how I handle relationships."

Belle covered her mouth to keep from laughing. She didn't know Jan could cry!

"So, hold on a minute," Mimi said. "Jan _cried_?"

Jan sneered, "I'm not a damn robot. I have feelings, too."

"Yeah, you've got feelings all right. And you must've been feeling pretty bitchy when you lied. I only wanted to see if Belle and Shawn were playing tonsil hockey! Then Mrs. Counselor Witch comes along and the next thing I know you're whining about what a bad boyfriend I am."

Belle's eyes shot to Jan as it dawned on her what had really happened. Jan had kept her and Shawn from getting caught. First, she cried and now she helped other people? Belle smiled, truly grateful for what she'd done, and mouthed "thank you."

* * *

**Spy No More**

_Jan got out of the situation pretty easily. She told them she was just trying to have fun, the day was boring her. Since Jan is known to do that sort of thing, they just accepted it. Only Belle knew the real reason and she correctly assumed that Jan didn't want that reason to become public knowledge. So there you have it. My day of spying. I know I'm probably leaving you with questions. Are Philip and Chloe still together? How did Jason handle counseling? Is Mimi still Jan's puppet? Did Shawn and Belle start dating after the kiss? Did I ever get to kiss Jan again? Ok, maybe you don't care about the last one but it's pretty important to me. I ended up getting rid of Spyla after that whole Truth or Dare situation. I realized that Spyla was a powerful tool that shouldn't end up in the wrong hands. I got it back and stepped on it. Guess I'll have to try again for Traveller's Jamaristy fair. I'm intelligent, I can devise another plan. It might be even more exciting than Spyla. If so, you'll be hearing from me again._

_  
Oh, and in case you're wondering...I kept the plans for Spyla. Just in case I need it again._

_

* * *

_

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. :o)


End file.
